Sora the Warrior
by joeyblast
Summary: What's worse than missing a friend lost in a battle?  How about Sora losing Axel only to have Axel reappearing whole with a book, then reuniting, only to be ripped apart from each other again by a book from the Warriors series filled with Keyholes?
1. Prologue I

Sora the Warrior: Into The Wild

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Warriors, or anything from them. I do however own the design of Sora's Cat form.

Prologue I

Destiny Islands

Sora: *sigh* I wonder what Axel's doing right now.

Treehouse

(The vines of the place inside the treehouse part so that an unsuspecting Axel is spit out of the Kingdom Hearts insignia behind it)

Axel: I'm alive? But that means… I'm whole! Am I on Sora's homeworld? Yep, definitely Destiny Islands. SORA! Huh? This book… I'm sensing a Keyhole in it.

Beach

?: SORA!

Sora: Axel?

Axel: (running out to him on the beach) Sora, I'm alive!

Sora: Good to know.

Axel: Check this out. This book has a Keyhole hidden away inside it, but something's wrong. If it's here then there should be…

Sora: HEARTLESS!

Axel: Sora, let's go! Then we can see if we can find some sea-salt ice cream! Got it memorized?

Sora: Definitely.

(They fight off the heartless, and soon they disappear but not before a Shadow swipes something from the book)

Axel: Is the book damaged?

Sora: The cat on the main picture is missing!

Axel: I've heard of something like this. In order to restore the book, you must take that cat's place in the book. Hopefully you'll be able to restore the cat to its form. Here, take this lucky charm. It'll allow you to bring your Keyblade into battle if you need it. Just wear it around your neck. Good luck. In order to work the magic to get into the book, you need to read the first few pages. When you go in, I won't be able to help you much.

Me: It's a short section but come on, give me a break, I'm putting a lot of work into this! Anyway, please review, and I want to know if somebody would be willing to turn this into a comic or little Youtube video. E-mail me at .


	2. Prologue II

Prologue II:

Sora: A half-moon glowed on smooth granite boulders, turning them silver. The silence was broken only by the ripple of water from the swift black river and the whisper of trees in the forest beyond.

(The world seems to freeze around Sora and the noises of the river in the book can be heard and the book starts to glow in the seams)

Sora: There was a stirring in the shadows, and from all around lithe dark shapes crept stealthily over the rocks. Unsheathed claws glinted in the moonlight. Wary eyes flashed like amber. And then, as if on a silent signal, the creatures leaped at each other, and suddenly the rocks were alive with wrestling, screeching cats.

(Now the scenery of Destiny Islands peels away and the glow gets brighter while the noise of the cats goes on all around)

Sora: At the center of the frenzy of fur and claws, a massive dark tabby pinned a bracken-colored tom to the ground and drew up his head triumphantly.

(Now the cats appear out of thin air but seem not to notice Sora as the glow gets even brighter and then two of the cats speak)

Tigerclaw: Oakheart!

Sora: The tabby growled.

Tigerclaw: How dare you hunt in our territory? The Sunningrocks belong to ThunderClan!

Oakheart: After tonight, Tigerclaw, this will just be another RiverClan hunting ground!

Sora: The bracken-colored tom spat back. A warning yowl came from the shore, shrill and anxious.

ThunderClan Warrior: Look out! More RiverClan warriors are coming!

Sora: Tigerclaw turned to see sleek wet bodies sliding out of the water below the rocks. The drenched RiverClan warriors bounded silently up the shore and hurled themselves into battle without even stopping to shake the water from their fur. The dark tabby glared down at Oakheart.

Tigerclaw: You may swim like otters, but you and your warriors do not belong in this forest!

Sora: He drew back his lips and showed his teeth as the cat struggled beneath him. The desperate scream of a RiverClan she-cat rose above the clamor. A wiry RiverClan tom had pinned the brown warrior flat on her belly. Now he lunged toward her neck with jaws still dripping from his swim across the river.

(Water from the river leaps out at Sora and passes around him in the form of the RiverClan symbol)

Sora: Tigerclaw heard the cry and let go of Oakheart. With a mighty leap, he knocked the enemy warrior away from the she-cat.

Tigerclaw: Quick, Mousefur, run!

Sora: He ordered, before turning on the RiverClan cat who had threatened her. Mousefur scrambled to her paws, wincing from a deep gash on her shoulder, and raced away.

(A pool of Heartless rises up and becomes the ShadowCat, and Sora fights it off and the mask falls off and the ShadowClan symbol fades away, and then he continues reading)

Sora: Behind her, TigerClaw spat with rage as the RiverClan tom sliced open his nose. Blood blinded him for an instant, but he lunged forward regardless and sank his teeth into the hind leg of his enemy. The RiverClan cat squealed and struggled free.

(A Aeroga surrounds Sora but it passes through him with a WindClan symbol)

Redtail: Tigerclaw! This is useless! There are too many RiverClan warriors!

Tigerclaw: No, Redtail. ThunderClan will never be beaten! This is our territory!

(ThunderClan's symbol turns into a mask and surrounds Sora along with the other 3 and then the ThunderClan mask smashes into him and turns into a ball of lightning which transforms him into a cat part of the way and prints a yellow-furred lightning bolt on his forehead from forehead to his right foreleg) Note: NOT A RIP-OFF FROM HARRY POTTER, THIS IS PART OF THE DESIGN!

Redtail: ThunderClan will honor your courage, Tigerclaw, but we cannot afford to lose any more of our warriors. Bluestar would never expect her warriors to fight against these impossible odds. We will have another chance to avenge this defeat. Retreat, ThunderClan! Retreat!

(The ShadowClan's mask smashes into Sora next and turns into a ball of darkness and puts a ShadowClan insignia on his right cheek in black and white fur and continues the transformation with black fur covering his entire right hind leg, then the scenery changes to ThunderClan's camp)

Bluestar: How is Mousefur?

(The RiverClan symbol crashes into him and prints a symbol of a river on his left cheek and his left foreleg turns a furry blue)

Spottedleaf: Her wounds are deep, Bluestar. But she is young and strong, she will heal quickly.

(The WindClan symbol crashes into him next and plants a symbol of a gust of wind on his chin and transforms him even more with the Keyblade turning into a necklace around his neck and his left hind leg turns gray)

Bluestar: And the others?

Spottedleaf: They will all recover too.

Bluestar: We are lucky not to have lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat, Spottedleaf. I am deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. ThunderClan has not been beaten in its own territory since I became leader. These are difficult times for our Clan. The season of newleaf is late, and there have been fewer kits. ThunderClan needs more warriors if it is to survive.

Spottedleaf: But the year is only just beginning. There will be more kits when Greenleaf comes.

Bluestar: Perhaps. But training our young to become warriors takes time. If ThunderClan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible.

Spottedleaf: Are you asking StarClan for answers?

Bluestar: It is at times like this we need the words of ancient warriors to help us. Has StarClan spoken to you?

Spottedleaf: Not for some moons, Bluestar.

(Suddenly a shooting star blazes over the treetops, a sign that StarClan has sent a message)

Spottedleaf: It was a message from StarClan. A Twoleg and his weapon can save our Clan.

Bluestar: A Twoleg? But Twolegs and their weapons are feared by all the Clans! How can one of them with a weapon save us?

Spottedleaf: I do not know. But they tell me the Twoleg will arrive in the form of one of us with the symbols of all the Clans on his face at sunrise tomorrow, on the Highrock, with the weapon hidden around his neck.

Bluestar: You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf. If StarClan has spoken, then it must be so. This Twoleg will save our Clan.

(Suddenly everything freezes and Sora is allowed to get used to having four paws again and then he spots a glowing stone and touches it then the world is inverted to reveal the two cats looking through a picture on the page of the book)

Axel: Sora!

Sora: Axel? What happened?

Axel: The Heartless trapped the rest of the chapters in the Keyholes! Once you've sealed them, the next chapter should be repaired! You need to find the Keyhole! Look at the picture, if there's something missing, the Keyhole should be there!

(Sora looks back at the painting where the cats are, only to see that they've faded away and been replaced with the word Chapter 1 put in the shape of a Keyhole on the moon)

Sora: Keyblade, seal this Keyhole! Release the next Chapter of the Book!

(The Keyblade responds by sealing the moon's Keyhole, which in turn releases the next Chapter, but as soon as they are freed, they surround Sora and take him with them in a blinding flash of light and he falls unconscious)

Me: Uh-oh! Where's Sora gone off to? Find out next time—

Axel: Hey, Joseph, you forgot to do the DISCLAIMER! Joeyblast does not own Kingdom Hearts, me or Sora, or Warriors, Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts, and Erin Hunter owns Warriors. He does own Sora's cat form.

Me: O-O H-H-How did you get in here?

Axel: Well, let's just say Tails is still mad at you for crashing the Tornado! Got it memorized? I'll give you a 10-second head start!

Me: I also do not own Tails "Miles" Prower! And Sega, that is a stupid play on words! See ya when I lose Axel! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (I run off with Axel chasing me)


End file.
